Happy to Help
by Funky-Skiz-Taboo
Summary: Buffy is having a bad night patrolling mid season 6 and runs into spike. short and sweet during happy spuffy time. plz review!


A/N Just a short story during the happier times of season 6 where buffy goes out patroling and comes across spike. They have a nice chat about things and it just shows the times when buffy does open up to spike. Short and sweat! Plz read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do!)

Rating: T

"You know if you vamps had any sense you would at least die in some decent clothes!" The vamp wearing overalls and a yellow cap looked up from his dinner of a young girl to face one very brassed off slayer. "Then again it does put some colour in your unlife." Buffy murmured, rolling her eyes.

Every night was the same. The same cocky vamps with their pathetic dress sense thinking they can munch on an innocent human. Then it's the same "I'll kill you now!" She was so sick of the same routine.

"I'll kill you for that Slayer!" Overall vamp growled, tossing the young girl aside to rush at Buffy. She easily blocks his punch, punches him in the jaw then grabs his arm and twists it around behind him. The vamp pulls Buffy's feet out from underneath him but Buffy still manages to straddle him then drive her stake home. Buffy stands up brushing the dust off of her pants then looking over to the little girl huddled next to a tomb.

"You know if I had a dollar for every vampire or demon that said 'I''l kill you for that!' I so wouldn't be broke!" Buffy walks over and helps the girl up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" the girl replies barley audible. "Thanks." She smiles.

"No prob, just remember to stay away from cemeteries from now on k." The girl nods then runs out onto the dark street towards the housing estate nearby.

"You know I never thought you would be the one for scaring off little girls. Isn't that my job?" Spike walked out from behind a nearby tomb smirking.

"Spike…" Buffy sighed in frustration. "Just go away could you. I'm not in the mood for this." Spike stepped forward in front off Buffy and tilted his head, as though trying to read her thoughts.

"Whats wrong?" He said curiously.

"What?"

"I asked Slayer, what was wrong?" He knew his smart ass comment would get a reaction but what he didn't count on was he turning away from him and whispering "It's nothing. Stupid really." Spike frowned.

"Bollocks!"

Buffy snapped her head to look at him. "You may be able to fool your friends with the 'I'm back from Hell and super happy!' act but you cant fool me. I can see right through it pet."

Buffy sighed in defeat. He was right and she hated that. Whenever she was upset or frustrated or just needed someone to talk to that understood her he always seemed to be there. These last few weeks had been only just bearable thanks to his comforting words and simple not asking if she was ok. Instead he asked what was bothering her. Knowing something was wrong and listening when she explained that just being back was hard on top of the slaying and looking after Dawn. He always had an answer for everything and Buffy was grateful for that.

"It's nothing. She said again "Really. Just everything has been so hard. I feel like all I do is live the same lie over and over. Every night is the same routine. I'm constantly lieing to my friends about being ok when I'm really not. Then I run away to patrol where the vampires are boring and easy yet they seam to be getting cockier every time. Then I get home and Dawn is either asleep or at Janice's. Yet when she is awake she never talks to me and I know she isn't going to school because I've been getting phone calls from her principle. Then of course I'm scared that the social worker people will take her away but I cant look after her so maybe it would be a good thing. But then I feel bad for not caring enough and to top it all off Anya told me I'm broke!" Buffy let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up at Spike. He raised his eyebrows in that sexy way then smirked.

"So I take it your all sunshine and lollipops then luv!" He chuckled at her incredulous look.

"It's not that funny you know!" Buffy glared at him.

"Sorry pet." Spike walked over and lent against a crypt wall, lighting up a cigarette. Buffy made a face at this but lent next to him twirling Mr Pointy in her fingers.

"So what's this I hear about the Lil Bit? She been up to mischief again?" Spike blew the smoke out then looked over at Buffy waiting for her answer.

"Its not too bad. Just skipping classes and stuff. It's more the fact that if I cant control her she'll either get sent to Dad or put into foster care. And I don't really want that but I know I'm not fit to look after her." Buffy ran her hands through her hair. "It wouldn't be too bad if she would at least talk to me but she hardly says two words."

"If you want pet…" Spike considered his words. "I could try having a chat to her. I know I'm not the best candidate but if she's royally pissed at you and Red then I doubt any of you will get an answer. I might be able to get something from her. Might even be able to convince her to go to school. What you say luv, give me a chance?" Spike glanced at Buffy and was surprised to see she was considering it.

"You'd do that?" Buffy asked "Without being all 'Buffy was worried, so spill the beans'?".

"Sure. Spose I could at least try." Spike shrugged not quite understanding her use of the English language. Buffy sighed and looked into his eyes with a serious expression, almost worrying that he was joking.

"It really would mean a lot to me Spike. I know you and Dawnie have this connection." Buffy paused then continued. "I'd appreciate it if you could. I really wish that she would open up to me. I feel like we don't have any kind of connection anymore. I feel kind of guilty cause she is my sister yet i don't treat her like she is... or something like that."

Spike tilted his head trying to figure out what Buffy was saying. True, the two girls didn't get along lately but Buffy was making it seem like one was dying.

"Slayer...Buffy. You and Dawn, I guess you really just need to spend a bit more time with her. Go to the pictures and have milkshakes by the beach. Whatever it is that you crazy bints do these days. I'll talk to her. See what's wrong but it's down to you. She just wants attention and unless you give her some she will just get worse." Spike stopped and looked into Buffy's eyes to see that she had tears swelling up. He quickly caught them as they started to fall and held her gaze.

Buffy smiled and blushed at her spout of weakness. "When did you become the expert on 15 year old girls?" she joked wiping her eyes. Spike smirked. "Bout the same time i met you luv." Buffy smiled then looked at the sky.

"Sun will be up soon." Spike murmured. Buffy nodded. "I better get home then. Dawn will be awake soon and i kind of want to see her off to school." Spike nodded. "Can you come round to the house tonight? After sundown?... to you know talk to Dawn?"

"Sure Pet. Be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it." Buffy smiled and turned to walk away before turning back around and saying"Oh and thanks for the prep talk. All of them. It's nice to just talk. Not fight but talk. I like it." Buffy then turned around and walked out of the cemetery a lot more at peace than when she arrived. Spike just looked at the sky before heading off to his crypt.

"It's no problem luv. I'm happy to help." With that he walked inside ready for a good days rest.


End file.
